vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Son Goku (Dragon Ball GT)
|-|Goku= |-|SSJ Goku= |-|SSJ3 Goku= |-|SSJ4 Goku= |-|EoGT Goku= Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-A to Low 3-C | Low 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Son Goku/Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Anime/GT Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan/Martial Artist Age: Over 50 (12 physically) | Over 150 years at the end of GT Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, stamina, durability, flight, ki manipulation and techniques, teleportation, telepathy (enhanced by physical contact), telekinesis, energy sensing, energy absorption, transformations, dimensional travel, the ability to self-destruct. Weaknesses: He cannot maintain his Super Saiyan 3 form for long, as it drains his energy and puts tremendous strain on his child body Attack Potency: Solar System level '''(easily defeated both Final Form Frieza and Super Perfect Cell in his base form, was able to match Uub, the reincarnation of Kid Buu) | '''Multi-Solar System level+ minimum (As a basic Super Saiyan, he fought evenly with Meta-Rildo, whom Goku remarked as having power surpassing Majin Buu),' '''possibly' Small Galaxy level as a Super Saiyan 3 | At least '''Small Galaxy level, likely higher with the power-up (Was able to hurt Omega Shenron after the Power-up) | Galaxy level+ '(After absorbing the Dragon Balls), at least '''Galaxy level+ '(After training with Shenron for over a hundred years) '''Range: Solar System | At least Multi-Solar System | Galactic | Galactic Speed: Relativistic+ with FTL reflexes '''(faster than Super Saiyan 3 Goku in the Buu Saga) | At least '''Relativistic+ with FTL reflexes | FTL+ | FTL+, potentially higher Durability: Solar System level+ | Multi-Solar System level+ ''|'' Small Galaxy level '| '''Galaxy level+ '(After absorbing the Dragon Balls), at least 'Galaxy level+ '(After training with Shenron for over a hundred years) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XGJ+ '''to Class XPJ'' '''' ''| ''At least Class XPJ+' '''| Class XPJ+''' to ''Class BXKJ' |''' Class ''''BXKJ Stamina: Inhuman levels, far lower in Super Saiyan 3 due to the form's massive energy requirement and Goku's small body not being able to maintain the form for long. Standard Equipment: Kintoun Intelligence: Combat smart, average otherwise. Notable Techniques - (Note: This page will only cover techniques exclusive to Anime Goku. See the profile for Manga Goku (Found below) for techniques shared with his Manga version.) * 10x Kamehameha - An amped version of the Kamehameha used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. He first used the attack by combining two Kamehamehas formed in both his hands, and the attack was red in color. Later, it was used much like a standard Kamehameha, also returning to the typical blue coloration. * Dragon Fist - An extremely powerful technique in which Goku launches himself at his opponent making a straight fist, which then manifests in the form of a golden dragon similar in appearance to Shenron and bursts through his opponent. This technique has proven capable of taking down foes much stronger than Goku himself. ** Dragon Hammer - A combination of the 10x Kamehameha and the Dragon Fist. Goku launches a 10x Kamehameha at his opponent, then flies through the beam and punches through his opponent. This technique was strong enough to blast Omega Shenron to pieces, though the Shadow Dragon survived by regenerating. Key: Base | Super Saiyan 1, 2 and 3 | Super Saiyan 4 | End of GT (100 years later) Note: This covers the GT version of Goku, which also covers the feats from the Anime. For the primary version (Manga + Battle of Gods and Revival of F movies), see this profile. For the child version from Dragon Ball, see this profile. Also check this (joke) profile for the wielder of the Gokupotence! Note (2): The character stats of Dragon Ball Anime/Movie characters are based on their Anime and Movies feats as well (apart from Battle of Gods and Revival of F!, which are clearly part of a seperate continuity). This includes Broly destroying large part of a galaxy in his life-time (Movie-only), Buu destroying the galaxy (Anime-only). Hence, the characters from the Anime/Movies are much, much stronger than their Manga counter-parts. This is the reason Anime/Movie profiles are listed so much more higher than the canon pages. Others Notable Victories: SSGSS Goku (Dragonball Z ) (Goku's Profile ) Beerus (Dragonball Z) (Beerus's profile) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Non-Canon Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Saiyans Category:Secondary Canon Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens